Jenna Pratt's Autobiography
by Gothickitsune2009
Summary: This is a fanfiction autobiography of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, my character, Jenna, is my own. I do not own anything, characters and everything else belongs to Joss Whedon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings: Possible OCCness, you are all warned.** _

_**This story has been in my head for the past 4 or 5 years and has finally made it to print! Im so happy to share my story with others! I hope you enjoy!  
**_

Greetings mortals and fellow vampires,

My name is Jenna Summers-Pratt. You read that right "Summers". To my close friends and husband I am Jenna. To my children, I am mom. To other vampires who are below me I am your highness and majesty. I was born in Los Angeles, California on December 13, 1981. I was born to human parents, Joyce and Hank Summers. I was born a vampire; however my inner self did not come into effect until maturity. So up until about 13 I seemed like an average human.

Come to find out, when my family moved to Sunnydale, my sister, Buffy was apparently a slayer….and I a vampire princess. Prophecies stated that at a certain time I was to be born unto humans in the late 20th Century. This was a rebirth however…seeing as this body of mine carried the soul of a princess who lived many eons ago in another dimension and who was in line to the throne to become queen of the damned. Our dimension had come under war…..and was thought lost…..so the royal family had been reborn in order to rebuild our home so that we could return one day.

At first when Rupert Giles (Buffy's Watcher) and Buffy learned what I was they became self defensive and wanted to kill me because of what I was, even though I had no intention of harming any one ( I was more in shock about what I was really). They found they could not kill me with any mortal weapons or normal vampire replants

however. Crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water, sunlight, etc. had no effect on me. Also my skin had somewhat become impenetrable. They decided since I was non-violent and not a threat they would leave me be and continue to research about my past and any possible futures. I understood their concern and panic with wanting to harm me. I brought fear to them and I did not mean to. It was easily forgivable.

Soon Buffy started to fit in at Sunnydale High. She made many friends and some of her friends became my friends. Actually only Willow at first. Xander didn't take to me at first. It was understandable, not many took to me for I was one of those "goth freaks" as the Cordettes put it. I liked my leather and lace, and spikes and chokers, and corsets, and plenty of black. I liked my skulls and bats and the macabre. I was weird, haha. Also the fact that I was a vampire princess (only the scoobies knew that).

To skip ahead abit…I ran into a tall, dark and mysterious vampire named Angel. We became friends and I found out he was a vampire. However he was different from me. He had weaknesses I didn't, his speed did not match mine, I was stronger, I could enter a home without permission, could show up in mirrors and photographs, and also I did not need to change into a more monstrous form to feed. I have a normal face with small fangs. Also when I get excited or upset my eyes turn to either a startling shade of electric blue or bright gold. Anyway, Angel… Come to find out he was a part of the royal family as well, my elder brother, a prince.

However he was reborn 200 years prior to me and also reborn human. He revealed that mine was a special case since the youngest heir is to ascend the throne. He also revealed that our mother had never been reborn for it was she during the war that sacrificed herself so that her husband and children could. Her husband, our father had been reborn as The Master, a very old vampire who was actually Angel's grandsire. He told me all about Darla, and his past, and his curse and so forth. Also he extended an invitation to me to stay with him as long as I needed. Which I eventually accepted. However when I moved in with him, I erased my mother and fathers memory of me that I was ever their child. Buffy was upset with me about this at first but soon she understood. So I moved in with Angel as his sister and became closer to the Scooby gang. It was not long after this that I met my future, my husband, and my King.

This will be getting more interesting! :D I will be bring more characters into the story in the following chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is chapter 2 we will bring spike into this chapter :D exciting I know! I hope you are enjoying this if not… I am sorry!_ **

**_Jenna is my original character and so is Lucian who will be introduced in chapter 3.  
_**

**_All other characters and things belong to Joss Whedon, ___********Warnings: Possible OCCness, you are all warned.**  


Where do I start with Spike? William…..as I fondly call him. My other half, my soul mate, god…..I love him! Even though he has cheated on me at times….I know truly I was his only. His heart always belongs to me….always. The prophecy stated that after the princess was reborn that she was to find her a mate. And once our world was rebuilt and the time came we would ascend as king and queen of the damned. Her mate's love for her would be absolute nothing could shake it. His actions at times may state otherwise, he may wander…..however he would always come back to her and eventually be hers alone.

Now when Buffy killed the master at the end of our sophomore year, I did not blame her actually Angel and I tried to help her. The Master could not see the reason of his children and was completely lost to us with evil. We had no choice but to make him leave this world. However when he died, he came to me in a dream. We talked, and he apologized to his only daughter. He realized his wrongs, however he could not come back to our world, instead he informed me that his soul had gone to the world we thought had been lost, the world of vampires, Libishomen. He was to work at rebuilding our utopia so that we could slowly return. He told me for now I was to search for my mate, have children, and then when the time comes my mate will crown me queen and he will be my king. The king was said to have unfathomable power once crowned.

I thanked him for all this information and from that day continued on with my daily life secretly searching for this mate on the side. Near the beginning of junior year I found him. He was a new threat to the Scooby gang but as soon as our eyes met I knew he was the one. We first laid eyes on each other on a night in one of Sunnydale's many graveyards, only fleetingly however. I was wondering around like I normally do looking and thinking about some inspiration for some new music I was wanting to write (one of my many hobbies is writing and composing songs). Our eyes met and we stopped cold. We didn't speak; we just gazed for a while. A connection and bond formed instantly. He knew who I was and I knew who he was.

However I also knew that he was tied down to another at that present time. Another vampire, his sire, Drusilla. My opinion of Drusilla is of deepest revulsion and loathing. I would give anything to this day for myself to have been alive during his time to have been the one who changed him. He would have been better off anyway, when I change a vampire they have my abilities, the Scooby gang likes to call us "Super Vampires". They are not your run of the mill demonic, monstrous, inferior vampires that you normally see. Drusilla is just….I hate her.

Anyway we knew we could not be together as of then so we would wait. But I had found him! My soul mate! But many more things, including years, would come to pass before we could iron things out and really be together. I would keep this from Angel, for a little while however, because I knew of his history with Spike and Drusilla and I knew he would not approve right away. Even though his approval would not truly matter because what is absolute is absolute. Also, seeing as that Spike wanted Buffy dead was another problem.

Many conflicts passed by, and I had had some contact with him, but very little. We wanted to spend more time together and he promised me we would soon. In other happenings, winter break was getting nearer (I was still going to school) and I was bored in Sunnydale without any friends like me, so I decided to go on a vacation and travel north. This was when I met one of my closest friends, servants, and colleagues, Lucian.

_**Lol! Hope you are liking it so far! who is Lucian? Chapter 3 soon!**_


End file.
